Hearts of the Kingdom
by Serene Moon
Summary: Yes this a repost on my new user name. I've had to wait two years to finsh this. Ok the summary... Many things happen for a resons that are unknown, its how you go about life after it happenes that it matters.
1. Chapter 1

I own none of the Squaresoft characters or Disney stuff, the oc's are my friends so don't go stealing my BFF's name! This also contains spoilers so you are warned!

" I thought that what ever you dream couldn't come true?"

"What happened if it did"?

Playground school bell rings again Rain clouds come to play again 

Katherine was falling; she shut her eyes hoping it would end.

_Has no one told you she not breathing_

_Hello I'm your mind giving you_

Katherine eyes shot open, Evelyn's stood far in front of her, Katherine took a step but noticed that Evie was standing on a pound that was frozen, suddenly the ice begin to break and Evie turned to Katherine with her hand out. She ran to Evie.

_Some one to talk to_

_Hello_

_If I smile and don't believe _

Soon I know I'll wake from this dream 

Evelyn's disappeared and Katherine fell through. Under the water Katherine tried eagerly to take a hold Evelyn's hand but was pulled under.

_Don't fix me I'm not broken_

Katherine surface saw on the beach Chris. Waving and calling too her. Katherine swam to shore as fast as she could go.

_Hello I'm lie living for you so you can hide_

Don't cry 

Katherine ran to Chris. He disappeared in to a black hole in the ground.

Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping 

_Hello I'm still here _

_All that's left of yester day_

Katherine screamed and woke up in her health class; every one was looking at her. The bell suddenly rang, the teacher stopped her and asked her why she had fallen a sleep, and she didn't have a good enough excuse and gave her detention. Katherine noticed the wind had gotten even colder, is looked like it was going to snow, Chris, Katherine's ex boy friend called to her but Katherine couldn't stand hear what he had to say, so she ignored the calls, until he came up to her and asked her what was the matter? Katherine didn't answer and kept on walking, when a sudden scream caught her attention. She saw a girl pointing at the sky this huge dark cloud that had formed in there in the sky. Shirks of panic and fear where heard as every on ran for safety as pitch-black blank creators man out from the shadows. Katherine saw Evelyn's her best friend just starring at the cloud in the sky. Katherine shouted to Evenly the screams drowned her calls. Katherine ran to her as fast feet could move. Chris grabbed Katherine to stop her but pulled her jacket off instead of stopping her; the wind began to pick up, this cloud thing was sucking every thing up in the area. Katherine dodged a car and onward to Evie then black cloud began to pick her like it was a gigantic vacuum; Katherine came flying up ward screaming when every thing went black.

Some thing wet and cool touched her on face, then there was another one and then it was sprinkling. Katherine stood up and looked around, what was this place, where'd had she gone, but wait what was this thing in her hand? It was a compact? Katherine opened up and it shimmered with a pursed of light. _What was this thing and why did she have it? _ Katherine and walked out between the two buildings as it began to rain harder. Katherine walked in to the nearest shop. Slipped and fell forward, the door slammed against the wall Katherine fell to her knees sopping wet, the water dripped from her hair to the floor. A man that was stoking the fire dropped what he was doing ran to blonde girls side.

"Are you ok?" he asked kneeing beside her.

"Yes sir, just slipped," Katherine said, began to cry and buried her face into her hands.

"Well I haven't seen you before," he said sweetly

"Just… showed up here?" Katherine asked looking up at him.

"Oh your world too," he answered. "Soars going to have a field day this time around,"

"Really whys that? " Katherine asked as the man helped her off the floor.

"Many people don't… never mind," He asked setting a blanket over her by the fire. "What's your name?"

"Katherine" Katherine said smiling.

"Well, kid my names Cid and if you need help come here." Cid said

" Thank you sir, but I was wondering if there is any way I could go home," Katherine stated.

"Not sure," Cid answered. "Fined Leon, he couldn't help you."

Katherine left the little shop and began her search for Leon. The door hit her on the butt and Katherine gave a jump. Katherine wasn't sure where she was or how she'd be got here, but she had to get back Earth. Katherine walking around the building she was just in and up a staircase to a large door. Katherine pushed the door open, what saw made her go weak in the knees. All of this looked so filmier to her, to her left was a hotel and to right shops of all kinds. Katherine looked up at the sky, but through the dark clouds couldn't see a thing. Katherine walked passed the shop, and down a stone stairs to a fountain. Katherine looked at her reflection, her make up was washed away and her eyeliner had run down her face. Katherine cupped some water in her hand, wiped under her eyes. Katherine heard people steps coming from the other side of the door she'd just come from. She ducked under an archway of a door. They're voice were odd, one sounded like Donald duck and the other Goofy but that can't be? Then she heard a voice that she didn't know. The Donald voice guy said name, "Sora".

"The that's the person Cid was talking about!" Katherine said out loud. The only thing shouldn't have done was speak. Katherine stepped out from under the owning, " Hey you there KID!"

"Hay Donald did you hear that?" asked Sora

"Hear what?" replied Donald

"I don't know, but it sounded like a person." Answered Sora his eyes zooming about the area.

"I'd think we'd being watched," said Goofy

"Umm down here!" said Katherine

"Hay look a girl," said Goofy pointing.

"Yeah thanks for pointing out the obvious," Katherine said rolling her eyes, "You with the weird close on."

The three of them exchanged looked.

"The human." Katherine snorted

"Oh you mean me," said the boy

"Are you Sora?" Katherine asked

"Yeah, what of it?" he answered

"Do you know where I can find a man named Leon?"

"Why are you looking for him?

"That my own proactive," Katherine said getting annoyed,

"We'll I don't have to tell you,"

"Fine I'll look for him my self,"

" But his not here, his at Hallow Bastion, " said Goofy

Katherine stopped, and looked at him, "You're kidding…

"No his not," interjected Sora "with out a gummi ship your not going anywhere,"

"Damn It" shouted Katherine.

Sora jumped from down from the upper court to where Katherine stood.

He brandished his Key blade, "all ask you one more time, why are you looking for Leon,"

Katherine took a step back " You'll be flat on your face before you think of hitting me with that!"

"Try me!"

Sora charged.

STOP!

Sora stopped but didn't lower his weapon.

"It ok Sora," said a girl running up to them, " She not one of them,"

Katherine looked quickly over at who was coming over to them it was Aerith.

"No way," Katherine said looking at her, "Your Aerith, Cloud's Aerith,"

"Well I wouldn't be to sure that she belongs to me," said a voice be hind her

Katherine turned it was Cloud.

"Oh, I know where I am now" Katherine said slapping her head, "This is Kingdom Hearts,"

All of them looked at here shocked.

"You're all made up," Katherine said tapping her head, " I must be in a coma, and this my dream world or something," Katherine clapped her hands together, "Wow every thing make since now,"

Cloud walked in front of her, "Sorry about this,"

SLAP

Katherine held the side of her face, the side of her face was red. She nearly fell over with the force that was behind it. Katherine eyes squinted tears running down here face.

"Cloud that was uncalled for," said Aerith

"You hear what she was saying," said Sora "we're made up, she cracked!"

Katherine looked at them with utter disgust, but a weird feeling came over her, the world is gain to spin at top speed. Aerith watched as she swayed, and fell the to the side.

"Oh no!" said Donald

"Heartless!" shouted Cloud

"Their after her," said Aerith kneeling beside Katherine

"Come on Aerith," said Cloud he scooped up Katherine and ran up the stairs, he stopped, "Sora you handle this,"

"You got it," said Sora.

Cloud and Aerith ran back to the first district and waited in Cid shop, Cloud laid Katherine on the couch.

"So she faint right before they showed up huh?"

"Yes, but I'm still worried," said Aerith "I think she has more mental trauma than anything,"

"Why do you say that?" asked Cid

"She was say that where all made up," piped in Cloud

"Kepo" said a moggle that just came in, "I found this, kepo"

It was a drown backpack, over the shoulder kind. Cid took it from the moggle and placed it on the counter.

"Lets see here" Cid pulled out a binder, wallet, makeup bag, a book that had strange symbols on it, and a folder crammed with what looked like papers. He open the wallet first, it to was full to the brim.

"Well we know who this is,"

"Really?" asked Aerith

"Hers" said Cid "Katherine kar- ma- che –ti, age 18, Summerville high,"

"School id?" said Cloud

"Yep," replied Cid

"I wonder what in this?" asked Aerith picking up the folder

She opened it, and gasped.

"What?" said Cloud?

"These pictures are beautiful," she replied

"Pictures?" asked Cloud

"Here look," she handed one to him; it was of too small people cashing each other.

"KatherineMoon?" he asked

"The artist name," she was spreading them out on the counter and stopped, "Squall?"

"Squall isn't here, and he goes by Leon," said Cid

"No that's not what I'm talking about," she showed them the picture

"It Squall all right but his hair short," said Cid " and it done in pencil,"

A soft moan came from the couch; Katherine placed a hand over her head. She felt the others looking at her. She sat up. She noticed her all her drawings spread out.

"What are u doing with my stuff," she asked

"Look at it," said Aerith she said pointing at it, " your stuff is amazing,"

"Thank you," Katherine looked at Cloud, " I would look to deeply into that stuff, I have many things other wouldn't under stand, "

"Like what?" Cloud he picked up a random picture, "ok why do you have this,"

"For one thats you," Katherine said " I think (along with many other people) think your hot with out, umm with out your shirt."

"These are girls right?"

"I don't really know, I was just asked to draw it,"

"You drew all of these?" asked Cid

"Yep every one"

Cloud looked at her with disgust.

Katherine bent down and took off her shoe, which was a sandal and threw it at him, "that for slapping me you jerk!"

Katherine was expecting him catch it or doge it… he didn't even move and him square chest and dropped to the floor. Cloud picked it up a tossed to back to her. In raged she stomped out the shop, and sat at the end of the stairs.

"That jerk… mock me," Katherine forceful put her shoe back on. Katherine sat on the stairs, she kept cussing under her breath. A shadow hovered over her, she turned slowly to look at who it was.

SMACK

Katherine fell forward to the ground. A man with long brown hair stood over her.

"What hell are you doing here?" he asked, as he picked her up.


	2. Chapter 2

The Man She Always Feared

The light faded in and out, in and out. Katherine felt sick. She heard vices, they where talking so loudly, it sounded like yelling. Katherine opened her eyes, and was blinded by sunlight.

"Damn!" cursed Katherine 

"She's awake," said a voice she didn't recognized, "Cloud leave,"

"Why?"

"You slapped her, women never forget," said the second voice

Cloud snorted and left.

Katherine could only see only see the back of mans head, he had brown hair… she had a foggy feeling she'd that hair before. He turned and looked at her. Katherine screamed! It was Squall.

She jumped up as his came closer to her. He grabbed her hands that she swung violently.

"Easy I'm not going to hurt you,"

"To late for that," she said kicking at him. Katherine hadn't expected what happened next. She hand kicked him away long enough to get away, but she took three steps and her back was against his chest arms crisscrossed across her chest and face down on the bed again. Her lags pined by one of his. He was putting all of his weight in on to her she felt the tears running down her face.

"I'm going to let go now, " he said, "but your not going to run, scream, or make any sound what's so ever."

Katherine nodded yes. He let her go and backed away. She sat back on her lags, and looked at him. She saw that his was trying to catch his breath.

"For some one so scrawny," he said, " You are hard to take down,"

"What are you going to do too me?"

"I don't plan on doing anything," he sat I chair,"how's your face?"

"Sore,"

"Yeah, Cloud said he didn't mean to hityou that hard but," he slouched down eyes still on her, "but he says your where talking nonsense."

"But I wasn't, I swear," Katherine said seating properly. "I come for the world from which all worlds are created."

"Who told you that?" he asked sharply

"Thats how it is," she said looking away.

He stood and approached her, " My names Leon,"

"I'm…

"Katherine, I already know." He handed her a glass of water, "I must say your art work is interesting, it shows many different worlds,"

"But I just said that-

"Yeah, but it doesn't explain whyyou had a such a pretty compact on you?"

"I don't know where that came from," said Katherine looking at him, "But I have a question?"

"Yeah?" answered Leon, "What's that?"

"Why did you change your name?" Katherine asked resting her head on her hand, "I mean Squall fits,"

"How did you?

"What I've been saying from the being," replied Katherine, "What I don't get is why I was brought here, I don't have any special powers, "

"That exactly what where trying to find out now," answered Leon

"Ok,"

"Come on and we'll introduced you properly." Said Leon standing up.

Katherine shrugged and fallowed. She didn't like fallowing this guy… she kept looking at his ass, she looked at the wall as she passed them, they had horrible depiction of the dark creatcher that seem to be stare her down. She stopped and looked at one that was of a huge door, but she saw something. Something that looked like a person, a person in a door, that couldn't be. Katherine approached it and laid a hand on it. It was a woman on it…wait the door was coming from in her. She heard something in her head and was throw back in the wall across the hall. Leon looked at her mouth opened. Katherine stood up shaking. She looked at him tears running down her face. He took two steps twards her and she threw her self in to him, clenching his shirt. Leon pulled her off of him and looked down at her, her face was red with tears and very wet.

"What wasyou saw?" he asked calmly brushed her hair out of her face

"A boy with his eyes blindfolded," she croaked "he spoke to me,"

"What was it he said, " Leon replied taking a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiping her face.

"Stay away," she said blankly

"Its ok now alright," he said kindly, "Your safe," Leon leaned forward, in a temp to kiss her on the for head he patted her head on the head softly. Katherine's face lit up like it was on fire. She knew what he was trying to do.

"LEON"

The shrike was hear down the corridor, the paintings shook.

"Come on!" said Leon, he grabbed her fore arm and ran down the hall.

They rounded a corner and came to a room filled with books. And large windows with a stair chase along them. Leon let her go and started talking to a Arith and a girl she didn't know. Katherine started reading the spins of each book. The where all about the mind and hearts and light and darkness, and there actually affect on the human heart.

"Its Sephiroth," said the dark hair girl

Katherine dropped what she had in her hands, and all of her color faded from her face. She looked at her, "You're kidding right?"

"Nope Clouds out there fighting him right now," she replied

"I'll go help him," Leon said, "Yuffie, Arith you go and protect the queen, and Katherine stay here, away from the windows,"

Katherine nodded as he walked passed her, both the girls told her stay safe and left. She looked at the window, _what's going on that's so bad that I have to stay way from the widows?_

Katherine peaked around the corner of a bookcase, _Ok stay away from the window._

She sat on the floor, and watches the second hand go around on her watch. Some thing dark passed over the room. Katherine stood up and looked around the corner she couldn't see what it was, she moved closer looking out every angle her eyes could do. She stopped at the bottom of the stair and looked out and down from the window. She couldn't see anything through the dark clouds wiping clouds. Once again the shadow passed by but she this time she saw what it was and it saw her.

Katherine ducked down praying that it didn't, she waited and the shadow fell right over her, She stood up and turned and looked at what was starring her down. It was, Sephiroth. His black wings flapped angrily. He smirked at her. Katherine on impulse ran. The window behind her shattered inward sending Katherine to the ground, as glass fell around her. She turned and looked at him, he step in to the room.

"Who is this?" he asked coolly

Katherine backed way cutting her hands on the glass. He unsheathed his sword and pointed at her throat.

"I asked a question," he said pushing it into her

"K…Katherine," she shuddered,

"See that wasn't so hard," he lowered it down to her chest, the blood ran down the wound to the tip of the sword. "Such pretty blood you have"

Katherine stood there looked at out passes him, in her head screaming for someone to come and help her. Her thoughts changed, she never get to tell Cloud that she was sorry or get to do all the things she wanted to… the sword poked her in the stomach. Sephiroth took his arm back and drove the sword right threw her. He pushed all the way threw her until he the handle of the sword was on her stomach. Blood trickled down the side of her mouth, Sephiroth wiped the it way.

"I couldn't dirty such a pretty face, " he said and pulled the sword back out.

Katherine fell to here knees and collapsed forward on the floor, the blood form the wound spread out around her slowly, Sephiroth smirked and left. Leaving her to bathe in her own blood.


End file.
